A doctors dream
by The Art of Writing
Summary: I don't own Trauma center or trauma team Atlus owns it What would happen if a new doctor came to Resurgum? It would lead to trouble and mystery.
1. Faces don't matter Names do

Ok, what is the patiant's condtion. His heart rate is slowing down and blood preeaure is droping fast.! What are we going to do doc. TCH, what is the problem area. It's the heart. Well have to operate NOW! Nurse prep for sugery. Nurse you can begin the meeting.

Ok the affected area is the heart we don't know what is causing this unsafe drop in blood preusure. So you objectives are to stop the bleeding and find out what is causing it. Ok. lets begin this operation.

Hmm there seems to be some blood spots on the chest I wonder what is the cause of this. Nurse get me the scalpel please. Thanks. Ok now to make the entry incision, now that this is done let's look at this man's heart. OMG! How could this be, (sigh) get me the drain nurse, thanks. Now I have to drain the blood,... now that we're done with that, well it just looks like a bad bullet wound. Nurse get me the, (Beeeeeeep) Dang cardiac arrest Nurse get the defibrillator, Ok 100 V ready Clear! No he's still in cardiac arrest. 200V ready, clear! there, No he's still in cardiac arrest 300 V Ready, clear! there he's back to a normal rhythm. Ok His heart is still too big lets use the ultrasound. nurse, thanks. Mhnn he has blood in his peracardiam. let's begin to treat it. ok the first few are done Oh no he's fibrillation again, Get the defibrillator, Ok 100 V Clear! Ok he's back to normal. T here doesn't seem to be any mor afected area's lets close him up get me the sutures please. thanks. closing the incision. That was a long operation. But he pulled thru thanks to you nurse. thanks. Now get him to the ICU, and closey moninter him.

2 Day's later How do you feel . I feel better thanks to you said. Well I'm just glad your feeling better you'll probably be out in two weeks. Thanks by the way what is your name I never caught it. said. My name is Takada, Takada toukada.

2 Weeks later, good bye takada said. thanks takada said. your welcome. Takada said.

A/N how did you like the story. I am also accepting names for my OC This is just a temp name and remember to always Read and review.


	2. Coming darkness

At the 45 Interstate accident.

We need more blood transfusions. maria and hank said. Ok tranfers this one out. where's the next on maria said. here he is hank said. Ok it look like just some minor cuts and bruises. maria said. Get me the guaze I need to apply a turnaqit, where is the turnaqit I swear you paramedics are useless. maria said. .. Ok transfer this one out. is that it. are we done maria said yes we're done hank said Great job maria hank said.

Back at the florada medical center doctor Takada just recieved some news about his transfer. It looks like I'll be going to Resurgum in 10 day's so I want all of the pataint charts. I also want my last paycheck in the bank when I get to Resurgum. Also, ( Sirens go off in the distence,) Dang,

A few minutes later.

Ok who are the patiants, one is a 25 year old man who crashed into a Tracter trailer and the truck had set fire. the nurse said, and we have a man who was in a head on clousion with anther car and he flew through both windshields and is in Cricatal condtion. the paramedic said. and we may get more pataints right. said. Lets save both of these men.

P.O.V

Nurse I need the syringe thanks. I need to inject the coolant into the burns. ... Ok I need the Scalpal nurse. Ok I need to cut the 3rd degrae burns off the pataint ... Ok thats done now get me the skin grafts. thanks this one is almost done. Ok the skin grafts are in place. get me the Gel. ... Ok this one is done bring in the next one. OH GOOD GOD, This one is bad we need to treat him now!. WHAT THE VITALS DROPED BY ABOUT TWENTY. We can't do this this is just impossibal. I'm sorry nurse H-He's Gone... No, I won't allow this I just need to stop the bleeding right nurse Ok I know my objective. Lets begin the procedure. Ok this one the affected area is the chest. get me the sacalpal. Ok I made the incision Treating the bleeding... Ok I will know get the glass out of his lungs. Ok that done get me the antibiotic Gel, thanks Ok thats done.. Now let's close him up for now.

Operation Completed. Thank you nurse you gave me the confedense to do that.

A/N That was a great chapter I love that. also I stil want you to Read and REVIEW!


End file.
